qq847fandomcom-20200214-history
I had a lucid dream that I committed a terrorist act
I’ll start by saying I’m not a muslim or any sort of extremist I have lucid dreams pretty often and can control them well. The dream; I was in some very busy beachside promenade. It was night time in the summer and the place was well lit and packed with happy people and families. I was walking around thinking hmm what should I do in this dream maybe I’ll fly up through the skies and admire this huge festival from above or something. Then I saw a big truck parked nearby. You can probably guess where this is going. My dreams are never violent and in real life I don’t have a violent bone in my body. Looking at all the happy people packed for miles along this stunning promenade, for some reason, I thought fuck it and got in the truck and started it. I could feel some adrenaline rushing through me as I turned towards the promenade on the pedestrian crossing where all the people were. I put my foot down on the accelerator and began mowing through the crowd. The dream was so vivid at this point. I could feel every loud thud and feel bodies getting mangled up in the wheels. I was deliberately aiming at people including families with children while everyone screamed in terror. There was blood splattering on my windshield. This went on for a while until I got towards the end of the place and there was not many people anymore. I slowed down a bit and saw in front of me there was a bunch of what looked like counter terrorism special forces police with assault rifles screaming at me to stop. At this point the dream became less lucid and I was horrified of what I had just done. I was confused as to whether this was actually a dream or not. I stopped the truck and put my hand up trying to tell them I thought it was a dream but they just kept screaming at me and walking closer. I tried to get out of the truck to surrender myself and they sprayed me with bullets. I’m not sure if it was pain but it was a very disturbing feeling to get shot with a volley of bullets. At this point I was completely unaware it was a dream and I was lying on the ground crying unable to move and my blood splattered everywhere. I looked back and could see the aftermath of what I caused with family members crying by their loved one’s mangled bodies on the street. I felt an overwhelming sense of dread and regret and fear. A few of the officers walked up to me seeing I was still alive aiming their huge guns at me. I couldn’t speak or move and tried to put my hand up to them to spare me and they fired again finishing me off. Then it was just black and nothing. It felt like I was still dreaming, but I had died and didn’t exist anymore. I knew what had just happened but there were no emotions or anything just black nothingness as if I was dead but was conscious after death. This sort of felt like an eternity. I woke up from that state still depressed about what had just happened. After a few seconds I realized I’m in my room and it was all a dream. I’m not dead and I didn’t kill anyone. I honestly almost cried from relief. Knowing this dream was basically almost an exact re-enactment of the terror attack in Nice France a couple of years ago I’ve spent all morning watching video footage of that attack in horror. I had seen these videos before which is probably why I was able to re enact identical scenarios. I don’t know why but for some reason this sort of thing seems far worse than a bomb or gun attack. It’s hard to imagine the sheer horror of families getting flattened by a massive truck unless you’re the one behind the wheel seeing everything. Makes me wonder what the asshat who actually did it felt like in his final moments. Anyway I feel horrible and was wondering if anyone else has done awful things in their dream Category:Confession stories Category:Remorse